


End of Silence

by CollapsingSequence



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsingSequence/pseuds/CollapsingSequence
Summary: Harry's pining after Scott, Scott's pining after Harry, the two meet in a bar and the rest is history.





	End of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Разговор начистоту](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049879) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



> Unbetad, so any mistakes are completely mine.

He had a headache. Well, it was only a slight headache but the beat of the music - which seemed to struck into every nerve ending inside his head - wasn't helping. Of course, he could've gone to his apartment after the long shift but drinking alone was no fun. Not that he actually meant to get drunk; just one drink, that was enough. Besides, the liveliness of the Vortex felt nice after the calm and quiet of the cryo bay. He also hoped that it could help him banish certain thoughts about certain someone, at least for a moment. 

"You're planning to finish that anytime soon, hon?" 

Harry glanced at the drink he had been nursing for awhile now - a Tall Moose it was called - and then looked at the asari bartender, letting out a small laugh. "I wasn't aware that there was a time limit. Are you going to throw me out if I don't, Anan?"

"Nah, you're too handsome for that," Anan replied, folding her arms. "But seriously, Harry, are you okay? Haven't seen you brooding like this before. Lady trouble?" 

Harry could only chuckle and shake his head. "No, no... trust me on this. There's no lady." He emptied his drink with one go, having his eyes watering right after. Damn, what ever the stuff was, it sure burned going down. 

"Another?" 

"No, I better get going. Can't stay here all evening." 

Harry pushed himself away from the bar counter and turned on the stool, having every intention to head for the door, only to be stopped short when his eyes landed upon the one person who had managed to invade his dreams and thoughts... and heart... completely. He was an old fool, Harry knew that, for lusting after someone so much younger than him, someone he was sure he had absolutely no chance of having. But there was nothing he could do; the want, need, desire and love where there, no matter how wrong it was.

Scott Ryder was sitting in a near by booth, all alone and staring at his own drink. He looked lonely and defeated, like the whole world round him had come crumbling down. His black and blue officer jacket - exact same model Alec had worn - was hanging from the side of the table and he seemed completely oblivious to the longing gazes of many patrons. The gazes were quite understandable. Scott Ryder was incredibly handsome man with his thick brown hair, cerulean blue eyes and his five o'clock shadow. Where ever he went, he stood out from the crowd, no question about it. 

"Our boy in there could use some cheering up, don't you think?"

Harry winced at the knowing tone of Anan's voice and the wink she gave him. "Am I that easy to read?" 

"You are now. You're practically drooling, hon," Anan answered with a smirk. "Go talk to him before someone else beats you to it." 

Harry sighed. His common sense was screaming to him to stay clear from Scott Ryder, to just leave and go home. Yep, that's exactly what he should've done but still he found himself hopping off the stool and heading towards the booth Scott was occupying. There was no denying it; when it came to Ryder, Harry was a glutton for punishment, had been from the moment they met for the first time. God, he still couldn't believe that he had fallen in love like this at his age and in the middle of all this Initiative mess. And to top it all off, with someone he couldn't have, someone young enough to be his son, for crying out loud. 

That was one of the main reasons Harry had changed places with Lexi. Yes, the Habitat 7 had shaken him up pretty good but beside that, he didn't trust himself enough to be near Scott everyday without revealing his feelings one way or the other. He didn't want to burden the younger man with that knowledge, even if Scott did happen to play Harry's side - or even both sides - of the field. So far Harry had not seen any indication of that and if he was being totally honest to himself, even if Scott was interested in men, there was no way that he would ever choose an old man like Harry, not when he had the abundance of the Andromeda at his feet. Even though Harry's comment to Scott about the arthritis had been more of a joke, really, he was no spring chicken anymore. 

Still, Harry wanted Scott more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone before and it was killing him inside. Their conversations at the cryo bay had become torture because instead of talking, all Harry wanted to do was to hold Scott and kiss him, to feel the younger man's lips against his own and to find out what he tasted like. Or just simply throw him onto the medical bed and take him. Oh, what he would've wanted to do to that body if given a chance, all the ways he would've driven the younger man out of his mind, make him writhe and scream out of pleasure until Scott wouldn't have been able to remember even his own name. 

_Dream on, old man_ , Harry silently scolded himself as he approached Scott's table, _never gonna happen, so deal with it._

"Scott?" 

 

*

 

Scott Ryder felt like shit and the Dirty Squirrel that Dutch had handed to him wasn't helping, either. Oh, it did feel nice and warm in his stomach but didn't make him feel any better. The whole freaking circus at the Archon's ship had left a bad taste to his mouth - mainly because he hadn't been able to save everyone - and then Cora's confession, which had been spurred on by him dying again... A deep sigh escaped from Scott's lips. He hadn't been aware of her feelings toward him, had no idea that she had fallen in love with him and wanted a life together. He was pretty sure that he had never given any hints that suggested him having romantic feelings for her but it still felt goddamn awful to see the hurt in her eyes as he was forced to let her down, no matter how gently he had tried to do it. Cora was strong and Scott new that she would be okay in time but he had broken her heart nonetheless and felt incredibly bad about it. He had tried to explain, had tried to tell her that he was only interested in men when it came to sex and love, instead of women and that there was someone he was already deeply in love with. Cora had said she understood and that he shouldn't worry about her but the moistness in her eyes hadn't made it any easier to believe that. 

"Scott?" 

Hearing his name startled Scott out of his thoughts but looking up from the drink almost made him groan out loud. No, no, no... this was the last thing he needed right now. There was definitely some evil little gods having a field day with his expense. They had obviously decided that he had not been through enough yet and needed a couple more extra kicks in the head. 

The tall figure sat down across him, seemingly calm but worried look in those beautiful, light olive green eyes. Scott's gaze roamed hungrily along the bronze skin, the light stubble and the short cut but thick, salt and pepper hair before actually realizing what he was doing. He was mortified to feel his cheeks and ears turn red out of embarrassment. "Harry," he was able to croak out to acknowledge the other man's presence. 

"Scott, are you alright?" Harry felt even more worried as he took in the younger man's blood shot eyes and obvious distress, the way his fingers where constantly tightening and relaxing and then tightening again around the tall mug he was holding. "You don't look so good." 

Scott could only laugh at that, a short and painful sound that didn't really resemble a real laugh all that much. "Am I alright?" he repeated and finally looked up, meeting Harry's eyes head on, sighing. "Let's see... I died - again -, I let the salarian pathfinder die, broke the heart of one my crew members and my neck is hurting like hell after the Archon decided to stab me with a needle from nightmares. So, no, I'm not really that alright."

Harry had already heard what had transpired aboard the Archon's ship and the dying part still didn't sit well with him. The mere thought of that, the possibility that SAM wouldn't have been able to bring Scott back, that Harry would've lost him forever... For moment Harry had felt anger, being mad at himself for not telling Scott about his feelings, mad about being too scared to say anything, being a coward and waiting, until he could've lost the chance altogether. Andromeda wasn't exactly a safe place and anything could happen at any time to anyone of them... and here he was, still waiting, holding back... hiding. Still telling himself that it would be enough to keep the younger man in his life as a friend. What a lie. It could never be enough. 

"Did Lexi look at your neck?" Maybe the Archon had done more harm than they realized. 

"Yeah, she did. She also gave me something for the pain but it's gonna take a few days for it to go away," Scott answered and gave Harry a weak smile, secretly pleased over the fact that the worry in the older man's eyes seemed to go deeper than what his profession required. If only... "She said there's no permanent damage." 

"Thank god. I... I mean... that's good." 

"Yeah. Still... I wish..." Scott pushed the glass from his hands, making it sway dangerously, and leaned back against the seat. "I should've been able to save everyone, I should've found a way. I..." He shook his head and looked down. "I keep thinking what dad would've done in my place, what I did wrong." 

"Scott," Harry said softly, his heart aching and placed his right hand over the younger man's hand resting on table, "you did everything right. I heard what happened and you had no time. You did everything you could. I don't believe there's anything even Alec could've done differently." 

"But..." 

"And you saved all those salarians still in the ark. Remember that." 

"I..." Scott swallowed and tried to find something to say but his mind went blank, all his senses suddenly aware of the strong, warm hand holding his, sending warmth and a quiet thrill throughout his body. The touch of Harry's hand, such a small gesture but still more than he had ever gotten so far and everything in him was delighting over it, his whole being focusing on that small area. He hadn't told Cora who he was in love with specifically but right now, at that moment, if anyone cared to look... he couldn't hide it and Scott was sure it was written all over his face. He loved Harry so much it hurt.

Scott could still clearly remember the day he had met Harry for the first time. It had been one of his dad's birthdays back in Citadel. This handsome doctor had walked into their home and Scott's world had turned upside down; the party, the guests, his dad... all forgotten. Then later on, when the Initiave had come into the picture, he had been ecstatic to learn that Harry was also going to Andromeda. If he had not, Scott wasn't sure if he himself would have been able to leave. Going into cryosleep for over 600 years had been a bit intimidating but waking up to those green eyes and that low and smooth, slightly raspy but amazingly soothing voice of Harry's had been more than worth it. 

There had already been a fragile tendrils of love inside Scott's heart before the launch and then in Andromeda that love started to freely grow stronger, little by little through every meeting and every conversation, until finally he couldn't imagine life without Harry in it. The day he had found Lexi at the Tempest med bay and found out that she had taken Harry's place... it had taken all he had not to hit his fist through the bulkhead. The disappointment had been unimaginable. 

Harry frowned as he looked at Scott, the way the younger man had gone quiet and still. At first he thought that mentioning Alec had perhaps been a mistake, a wound too fresh to poke at but then suddenly realized that he was still holding Scott's hand in his own, a hand that the young pathfinder was quietly staring at. Shit. No wonder Scott was quiet. He was probably feeling awkward as hell. It was clearly a time for strategic withdrawal and fast. Harry pulled his hand away - surprised by the feeling of loss the move of letting go created - and coughed as if he were trying to clear his throat. 

"I better go," he said with a voice more hoarse than he expected, trying hard not to look like a lovesick fool and stood up to leave. "A long day tomorrow and... all, you know. " 

But the younger man didn't move, didn't stood up and ready himself to leave. Instead he sat there, looking lost and alone, eyes so haunted and full of sadness as he stared at Harry, as if he had suddenly lost his way and didn't know where to go. When Scott finally spoke, his voice was completely lacking the energy it normally held. "Harry, I... I'm... uh...," he seemed to deflate completely, "Never mind. I'll be okay." 

Harry sighed. He couldn't leave Scott like this, not now. The younger man obviously needed him and damn, Harry was going to be there for him no matter how hard it was to be so close. Scott and his wellbeing came always first to Harry, always. "Come on, Scott, I'll walk with you to the Tempest, okay? Then you go and get some rest. It will do you good." 

Scott looked almost relieved as he stood up and slowly pulled his leather jacket back on. He then moved next to Harry and silently followed as the older man lead him out from the Vortex. Scott was so grateful that he got a bit more time with Harry, even if it was just to walk trough the docks area to his ship. He often wished that Harry would've stayed at the Tempest, instead of switching positions with Lexi because the time away from the Nexus - away from Harry - always felt like eternity, even if it was only as little as few weeks at a time sometimes. 

It was already dark at the docks area and Scott realized that he had been at the Vortex longer than he thought. The technicians at the Nexus had finally been able to get the day-night cycle working, matching the one in the Presidium at the Citadel. You got six full hours of perfect night time, when the artificial sky was darkened and the lights turned low. Majority of the people were resting in their quarters but there were still some of them wandering around or working. As they walked unhurriedly through the low-lit areas, Scott couldn't stop himself from thinking how romantic the atmosphere could've been if the circumstances were different, if they were... if Harry... if they would've been together. 

"So," Harry glanced at the younger man, the way the shadows played on his handsome features, "where are you going next?" 

"Not sure, yet," Scott answered truthfully. "Maybe Voeld or Eos... or Elaaden. There's just so much to do in so many places, so many people counting on me to make things right and sometimes all of it feels... I don't know... too much for one person." 

"But you have a good crew helping you." 

"I know but..."

"But what?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "They're tremendous help, sure, a family, really but... but sometimes I wish... sometimes it would be nice to have someone important, someone to talk to and... someone to hold, someone telling you that things will be okay, when everything goes to hell." 

Yeah, Harry understood exactly what Scott meant, especially since it was something he himself was desperately hoping for... with Scott. Then Harry realized that the younger man wouldn't have just said what he said if he was with someone. It was hard to fathom that Scott Ryder was still alone, such a handsome and desirable man as he was. "I guess that's something most of us are looking for, isn't it?" Harry realized too late that he had actually spoken out loud. 

As they finally reached the glass fence which offered a full view of the Tempest gleaming in the darkness, Scott stopped and gave the older man a sideways glance. "Are you?" 

Harry swallowed nervously and tried to tell himself that the hopeful shyness in the other man's eyes was just a product of his own imagination, something he desperately wanted to see. It was not real, could never be real, not for him. "An old man like me?" he tried to joke, even if the small laugh came out a bit too forced. 

Scott's eyebrows furrowed and he looked suddenly very disapproving, clearly unhappy by Harry's remark. "You shouldn't say things like that. You're not old." 

Harry was taken back by the younger man's vehement statement and by the fierce look in his blue eyes, scared to death to believe what they were silently telling him, silently asking from him. His heart started to beat faster as if it was about to leap out of his chest and as he was unable to unlock his eyes from Scott's blue ones, everything and everyone around them unfocused and blurred away, becoming meaningless. 

"Scott, I..." 

Scott was nearly holding his breath as he saw the crack in the older man's tranquil demeanor, saw the possibility of something that he had hoped and dreamed for so long. He almost didn't dare to even blink, afraid that if he did, the moment would be gone forever. He kept his voice soft and low as he repeated his question: "Are you?" 

God, was he going to answer? Was he actually going to do this, to put himself on the line and take the risk? Harry took a sharp breath and managed to look away, grasping the edge of the glass fence with his hands, feeling the need to hold on to something. "Yes," he finally rasped, the knuckles in his hands turning white as his hold from the fence tightened. God, he felt like he was drowning. 

"Someone specific?" 

Dear lord. "Yes." 

"Someone... here, right now? 

This was it. Harry closed his eyes. "Yes" 

Finally admitting the truth felt like a huge, dark weight would've been lifted from Harry's shoulders but as the following silence stretched, a panic started to take it's place. Maybe he had been wrong after all and just committed the biggest mistake of his life, maybe.... Harry's frantic train of thought was completely halted by a pair of gentle hands touching his face, carefully guiding him to turn his head and then warm, silky lips meeting his own, lightly as a feather. 

"Open your eyes... please?" 

Harry did as asked and found himself nose to nose with Scott, his face cradled in the younger man's hands, their mouths close, almost touching. There was a small, hopeful smile playing on Scott's lips as he waited for Harry's reaction and Harry could no longer restrain himself from doing what he had wanted to do from the very first moment he has seen Scott Ryder. He let go of the fence and turned fully, pulling the younger man into his arms and captured his lips in a hungry, almost desperate kiss. 

Scott surrendered eagerly, moaning as his mouth was explored and conquered, his hands sliding around Harry's neck to hold tight. As he tasted the sweet flavor of the older man's mouth - slightly laced with the drink Harry had had earlier - and felt the heat of the doctor's body even through their clothing, Scott started to tremble. He was overcome by all those feelings he had been forced to suppress and deny through these past months, ever since they arrived to Andromeda. And now, suddenly, he was being granted everything he had wanted the most. 

A low groan rose from Harry's throat as he felt Scott press his body tightly against his, felt the clear evidence of the younger man's desire swelling inside those black pants, his own arousal twitching in response. His entire body was on fire and Harry's whole world focused just on one thing; get Scott naked as fast as possible and fuck him senseless.... and that's what sobered his mind with a speed of light. He was right on the brink of losing control but managed to force himself to pull away from the kiss. No, this was not right; this was madness. Still, as he looked at Scott who was still holding onto him, blue eyes clouded with lust and lips moist and swollen from the kiss, Harry almost forgot his good intentions. 

"Harry... Harry, please..."

The younger man's hoarse, needy voice and the slight but delicious thrust of his hips were almost Harry's undoing. He wanted, oh how he wanted but took a step backwards nevertheless, trying to do what was right, even if it fought against everything his heart was telling him. Scott finally seemed to sense the change and untangled his hands, his fingers abandoning the silvery hair they had been caressing. 

"What... what's wrong?" 

Harry moved away from Scott, turning his back on the younger man for moment before turning to look at him again from a safer distance. "Scott, we can't..." he took a deep breath and tried again, "...I can't..." 

Scott was at lost, his confusion clearly visible in his eyes. He had just been given the best kiss of his life under the darkened sky of the Nexus and his whole body was thrumming with unfulfilled desire. He didn't understand what had gone wrong so quickly, why Harry was all of a sudden pushing him away. Shit. Maybe it was Scott's fault, maybe he himself had been pushing too hard, instead. Still, Harry had kissed him back with equal fervor... 

"What do you mean you can't? Please, talk to me? Is it me? Something I did?" 

"Yes, " Harry breathed and ran a hand through his hair, leaving the silvery strands out of their usual perfect form. "I mean no. Christ... Scott, you're barely twenty-three." 

"Uh... so? Still lost here, Harry." 

"I'm too old for you," Harry finally spat out, almost angrily, trying to make the younger man see his point. "I'm more than old enough to be your father." 

Scott's eyes widened in realization and in the next moment a small smile started to play on his lips. "Trust me, Harry, I see nothing fatherly when I look at you, absolutely nothing." 

"You're missing the point, Scott. You're so young with your whole life ahead of you; places to explore, people to meet and someone to fall in love with... someone your own age." Harry hadn't noticed the volume of his voice rising, until he saw two salarians on a near by bench, observing them curiously. _Oh, who the hell cares_ , he thought. "I'm not looking for fling or casual relationship. At my age... it's all or nothing. If I commit to someone, I'm it for the long haul. I want to be with that person without being afraid of having my heart handed back to me, when someone younger and more interesting comes along."

Scott looked hurt. "You believe I would actually do that? That I'm that kind of person?" 

Okay, this was not going well. "No, but..." 

Scott took a step towards the older man. "Do you want me?" 

"I think that was confirmed pretty thoroughly already." 

Another step forward. "Do you love me?" 

Harry swallowed nervously and looked into Scott's calm, waiting eyes. The big question. Well, there was no point in lying anymore, not after a kiss like that. "Yes, god help me, I do. I shouldn't but I do." 

Scott let out a breath he had been holding in and took another step, leaving them standing face to face but without actually touching. "Harry, I might be young but I know my heart and I know how I feel. I want you. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you." There was no wavering in the pathfinder's voice, only truth. "What I feel for you... it's not something that's going to go away and if you give us a chance, I won't ever leave you, not voluntarily," Scott continued, silently praying that he was succeeding. He gently placed his hand against Harry's chest, right above his heart. "I'm offering myself to you, my body, my heart and my soul... everything I am. I love you, Harry. Can you really walk away from that? From me?" 

_Oh, god in heaven._ Harry shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again they were burning. He grasped the younger man's hand and pressed it tighter against his chest. "No," he gasped, "I can't." He then moved to pull Scott fully into his arms and buried his face into the pathfinder's soft, brown hair, slowly inhaling the faint, herbal scent. "I love you." 

"Finally," Scott sighed, tilted his head and gently nuzzled the side of the older man's neck, lips tasting the delicious skin there. "Together, from now on," he murmured softly. 

"Yeah, together," Harry repeated, groaning low as Scott's lips found a sensitive area right below his ear. "Oh, that feels so good." 

"Mmm," Scott hummed happily and smiled as he felt a shiver pass through the older man's body, felt it answering to him freely now, felt the heat. He gently nibbled along the chiseled jawline until their mouths met again in a slow, sweet kiss. "Good enough to sway you to come with me?" he murmured. 

"To where?" 

"To the Tempest," Scott answered and let his eyes say everything that didn't need to be said aloud. "It's closer," he added then. "Or we could go to your place and... you could show me your bedroom. I really want to make love with you, Harry, tonight. I don't want to wait any longer."

Harry took shuddering breath as his eyes darkened to deep green. "God, yes. But my place, lesser chance of being interrupted." 

Scott grinned and gave Harry one last kiss, desire thrumming inside of him. "Lead the way." 

 

*

 

Scott had never been in Harry's quarters at the Hyperion. They were as spacious as his father's but with a different kind of floor plan. The front door let to a small lounge area, with dark gray couch on both sides of the narrow room and a coffee table made of glass between them. At the back of the room was a workspace with a desk and a white faux leather office chair, a few file cabinets, a computer and a potted plant from Havarl, all bathing in a soft blue light coming through the vertical blinds in the large window behind the desk. In front of the window - to Scott's surprise - was standing an admiral's telescope, clearly very old but in excellent condition, a small piece of Milky Way Harry had brought with him. 

There was a compact kitchen area to the right from the workspace and a door leading to another room on the left. Scott was pretty sure that it lead to Harry's bedroom and felt an excitement coiling in the pit of his stomach. He took off his jacket and dropped it carelessly at the edge of a couch, feeling just a tiny bit nervous all of a sudden. Still, as strong arms snaked around his waist from behind and a pair of warm hands slipped under his shirt, traveling slowly upwards from the waist, Scott sighed and leaned back against the older man's chest. 

"Second thoughts?" 

"Never," Scott answered without hesitation and then moaned low as Harry's fingers found his peaked nipples, twisting the already sensitive nubs gently. "God, I love how your hands feel on my skin," he confessed, as his head lolled backwards on to the older man's shoulder. "I've dreamed about them hundreds of times but... ah... the reality is... is so much better."

Harry hummed happily in response, sliding his hands back down to grip the hem of Scott's shirt, wanting to get the younger man naked as fast as possible, wanting to see and enjoy every part of him. With a little coaching Scott lifted his arms so that Harry could easily pull the shirt upward and over his head. Tossing the shirt aside Harry reached to turn the Pathfinder around to face him but one look at Scott's neck stopped him in his tracks. 

"Harry?" Scott asked as he felt gentle, shaking fingers carefully touching the gauze pad taped over the puncture wound on his neck. "I'm okay, Harry," he said softly, "really. It's not so bad." 

Harry stared at the gauze pad, momentarily reliving the fear of losing Scott but then shook himself out of those dark thoughts and after pressing a soft kiss against the gauze, finally turned the younger man around, almost drowning into those blue eyes, which had turned dark with desire. "Would it make any difference if I asked you to be more careful?" Harry murmured and traced his thumb softly across Scott's lush lips, his eyes darkening as the younger man quickly captured the said thumb into his mouth and sucked on it gently. 

"I can't promise anything," Scott finally answered after letting go of the now wet thumb. "Out there... anything can happen. But I'll try, Harry, I'll try to be more careful... for you." 

Suddenly Harry realized that Scott's concentration had shifted downwards and the pathfinder seemed to have a problem in his hands when it came to the jacket part of Harry's science uniform. "Need any help?" Harry asked with amused smile. 

"Goddamn it," Scott muttered while trying to figure out how to open the annoying garment. "These things should be easier to take off. Oh, I bet it was an asari who designed these. Help? No, no... I think.... if I open this and then pull that..." 

As Harry watched the younger man's efforts to get his uniform off, he was again amazed just how much Scott wanted him, how eager Scott was to touch him. Harry couldn't remember anyone ever wanting him this badly, loving him this much and silently thanked every single deity he knew for having Scott in his life. He was just about ready to help, when the younger man finally got the jacket open with a triumphant smile on his lips. The red and white jacket soon fell to the floor and Harry's thin, white undershirt followed it swiftly. 

When Scott had seen Harry in his Initiative armor, the older man had looked absolutely incredibly but this... God, Scott was about ready to start drooling, big time. He could resist no longer and - after quickly glancing into Harry's welcoming eyes - placed both his hands onto the other man's broad chest, feeling the silkiness of the dark, salt and pepper chest hair, the warm skin and the strong muscles under it. The dark nipples turned into tiny pebbles under his touch and the light six-pack tightened as his hands slid downwards over them. _An old man, my ass_ , Scott thought. Harry had a body that would leave many men half his age to complete shame. 

As Scott's eyes followed the enticing treasure trail that disappeared under the dark grey uniform pants, he felt his mouth water and knew that he wanted - no needed - to have Harry's cock in his mouth, to taste him and drink him down, to feel Harry's fingers grasping his hair tightly as he emptied himself into Scott's waiting throat. He fell down on his knees and his hands found the belt buckle, nimble fingers opening it and the zipper with ease. The sizeable and tempting bulge straining the fabric made Scott groan and lick his lips in sweet anticipation. 

"Scott..." 

Scott briefly looked up as he heard Harry's hoarse voice and saw the fire in the older man's eyes. Harry's hands were on Scott's shoulders and his breathing was more labored than moments before. Scott could see the need in the older man's eyes but also new that Harry was holding back, not wanting to pressure Scott into anything he didn't want to do. "Can I, Harry?" he breathed, gently gripping the waistline of the grey pants. "Will you let me?" 

"Oh God, yes. Please..." 

Scott pulled the uniform pants down just enough to expose the black briefs underneath and then the briefs, as well, carefully sliding them over the hard cock that sprang free from its prison, proudly jutting up and begging to be touched. It was a thing of beauty; thick and long and utterly delicious. It was also cut, just like Scott's own. 

"God, you're perfect," Scott sighed as he wrapped his right hand around the base of that long-coveted treasure and leaned close to inhale the scent that was pure Harry. He rubbed his cheek against that hot, hard flesh and heard Harry's gasp of pleasure as his stubble softly scraped the sensitive skin, making the older man's hips buck forward. Not wanting to wait any longer, Scott slowly traced the silky cock with his tongue from the base to the top and then took it in his mouth, moaning lowly as the slightly salty flavor of precum hit his taste buds. It was almost enough to make him come into his pants right then and there. While he kept sucking and thoroughly enjoying Harry's cock in his mouth, Scott slid both of his hands around the older man's hips and gently gripped the firm buttocks, encouraging his lover to thrust into his mouth with a firm nudge. 

Losing control, Harry took a hold of Scott's head, his finders tangling with the thick brown hair and with a needy growl started to thrust his rigid flesh into that wet, silky heat, hearing the approving moan rising from the younger man's currently stuffed throat. That agile, wicked tongue was doing it's best to drive Harry crazy and as he looked down, the sight of Scott looking back up at him with lust filled eyes and his glistening lips stretched around Harry's cock was almost too much. Harry could feel the intense pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach and as Scott moved his right hand back in front and gently scratched the skin of his balls from right under his shaft, it made him saw stars. 

"Scott... Scott, stop... please... 

Scott let the hot and incredibly hard, delicious cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop as he felt Harry pushing him gently away. He longingly glanced at the tempting flesh before allowing Harry to pull him up onto his strong arms. "You didn't like that? he asked quietly as self-doubt filled his mind. Scott had been intimate with only one man before Harry, way back in the Milky Way and even then he had been the one on top. He had never trusted anyone enough to allow them to fuck him and now he wondered if his probably mediocre talent in giving head was... well... even less than mediocre. 

Harry pulled the younger man into a brief, crushing kiss before pulling back. "Are you serious?" He gasped, shaking his head in disbelieve. "Few more seconds of that and it would been over... at least for awhile. You have an incredible mouth, love. I was so tempted to just let myself go." 

Relieve washed over Scott and he pressed tighter against Harry, rubbing his still clothed erection against Harry's bare one, making them both groan out loud. "You should've," he breathed hotly, his palms sliding down over the muscles in Harry's back. "I wanted you to." He sounded almost plaintive. 

Harry chuckled at that and pulled back just enough to be able to slide his hands between them, his nimble fingers doing short work of the belt, button and the zipper of the pathfinder's pants. He knelt for a moment to push the pants and the blue briefs under them down, feeling Scott steadying himself against Harry's shoulders while they also got rid off Scott's socks and boots. Then he stood up and quickly removed his own shoes, along with the pants and briefs that were already pooling around his knees. Finally, both being gloriously naked, Harry took Scott's hand and started to guide him towards the bedroom. 

" I know you did but no matter how amazing that would've been, I want more than that tonight," Harry soothed with a low voice and lead his younger lover into a dimly lit room, stopping only when they reached the bed. With his free hand he gripped the standard Initiave bedspread and flung it off the bed and onto the floor before turning back to face Scott again, pulling him close. "I want to make love to you, Scott," he murmured against Scott's lips. "I want be inside you... hear you shout my name when you come... feel you tight around me when I come...

Harry's words sent a flood of heat through Scott, making him close his eyes and tighten his hold on Harry's shoulders. He wanted that, too. God, he wanted it so badly that it sent a shiver down his spine and ignited a raging, hungry fire inside him and made his aching cock twitch in excitement. He was almost desperate for it but at the same time, couldn't dampen the nervousness behind the want and need. _Please don't let me disappoint him_ , Scott prayed silently.

"Scott? Love... what's wrong?" _Too fast... you're moving too fast, old man_ , Harry chided himself. _You didn't even ask what he wants? Idiot._ "I'm sorry, Scott, I..." 

Scott opened his eyes and pressed a finger against the older man's lips to prevent him from continuing. "No, don't... Nothing's wrong, Harry," he promised with a soft smile, feeling a slight blush creeping up to color his cheeks. "I've just never... I mean... I haven't let anyone.... but I want to, I want you to..." Scott let out frustrated sigh when the words seemed to get stuck in his throat and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then he took a deep, calming breath and looked Harry straight into his beautiful green eyes, currently filled with worry. "I want you inside me, Harry. Just... be patient with me. 

Scott's words made Harry's eyes widen with sudden shock. He was the first to take Scott, to be inside that beautiful body and claim it his? How was that possible? And yet, here Scott was, offering himself to Harry, wanting to belong to him completely. The immenseness of the gift made Harry's heart swell in his chest until it felt like it wasn't going to fit in there anymore and he pulled Scott tightly against him. What had he ever done to be blessed like this? What ever it was, it must have been something extremely good. "Are you sure, my love?" he asked with a hoarse voice, his lips against the softness of the younger man's hair. "Absolutely sure?" 

"Never been more sure of anything," Scott breathed against Harry's throat, pressed a gentle kiss against the hot skin and then pulled back. He took a step towards the bed and then lowered himself onto the cool, soft comforter, pulling the older man down along with him, their bodies settling against each other as Scott open his legs to cradle Harry between them. The contact made them both moan. "Make love to me, Harry." 

"Yes, oh yes... but we'll take it slow," Harry said, then almost whimpered as Scott rolled his hips up, grinding their cocks together. Oh, it would been so sweet to continue just like this, as well, so good to let their precum slicked cocks slide like that right into completion but no, not this time. Harry wanted to make sure that this night would be everything Scott had dreamed off, that it would be perfect. With that in mind, he first captured Scott's mouth in a heated kiss before kissing and nibbling his way downwards along his jaw, down along his throat and onto his smooth, hairless chest. He gently teased both nipples with his teeth, feeling them tighten even more as Scott moaned freely at the sensation. When he was satisfied, Harry continued his way down over Scott's tight stomach muscles that trembled under his lips, followed the tantalizing trail of hair under the navel until finally he reached the younger man's cock, so hard and hot and perfect, angry red with need. 

"Harry, please..." 

"Don't worry, love," Harry cooed in response to Scott's desperate plea, "I'll take care of you. I promise." With his left hand he took a hold of Scott's hip to hold him down and with the right hand he guided that hot, waiting flesh into his mouth, moaning low at the sweet taste flowing onto his tongue. Harry let the cock in his mouth slide into his throat as far as it could go, then pulled back and did it again, every now and then swallowing as he did, hearing Scott shout out of pleasure, his hands on the comforter, fingers gripping the fabric tightly. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Finally, as he felt that Scott was getting too close to the release, Harry withdrew and sat up between Scott's leg. 

"Ready for more?" he asked and gently glided his hand along the younger man's stomach, avoiding the hard shaft twitching against the sweaty skin. The feverish burn in Scott's eyes was answer enough but he waited until the Pathfinder answered with words. "Alright," he smiled and then nodded towards the right side nightstand. "There's lube in there and you're closer, my love. Would you give it to me?" 

"Okay," Scott murmured, blushing and twisted his upper body towards the night stand, pulling the drawer open with one hand and then finding the tube of lube quickly. There was a condoms in there, as well, but Scott glanced at Harry questioningly and after silent mutual agreement, the condoms stayed where they were. Scott returned to his previous position and handed the lube to Harry, his eyes following the movements of the doctor's fingers as he opened the tube. 

"Still sure?" 

Scott nodded. "Definitely." 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, satisfied with the answer and moved his hand down between Scott's legs, his slicked finger finding the waiting hole, touching it softly and giving Scott time to adjust to the new sensation. He gently glided the finger over the puckered entrance again and again, until he heard Scott pleading for more, pleading for him to just do something already. He breached the sweet little hole, sliding his finger carefully inside, hearing as Scott moaned and kept begging for more. Harry couldn't believe how amazingly responsive his young lover was and it really tested his own self-control. 

It was so good, too good, too intense and yet, he wanted more, craved for more. Harry had two fingers inside of him now, as deep as they could go and even though Scott had expected as least a little pain, there was none, only pleasure. What he was feeling right now... it exceeded all of Scott's expectations and went even beyond that. His cock was weeping against his belly and he was desperately trying to rock his hips towards Harry's fingers, silently begging, pleading, offering... but Harry was taking his time, taking it slow as he had promised and it was probably going to drive Scott completely crazy before the night was over. 

Harry watched the younger man and knew that he was too close to the edge, like a spring wrung too tight and just about ready to snap. He wanted their first time to last, wanted to enjoy it to the fullest and for that to happen, Scott needed to come first. Harry had few tricks in his sleeve and he knew exactly what to do to make his lover lose it. It was something he had done a few times in the past but knew to be very effective.... and very pleasurable. 

He leaned down to press a kiss on Scott's chest, which was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, gleaming in the nighttime lighting streaming through the large tilted window above the head of the bed. The amazing view the window offered - a section of the Nexus, the darkness of space and a blanket of dazzling diamond-like stars - was nothing compared to the breathtaking view Harry had right under his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Scott," he whispered, words full of admiration and complete sincerity. 

A hoarse chuckle escaped Scott lips and he shook his head on the pillow. "I could argue with that," he breathed and desperately tried to rock his hips up towards Harry's, "but my higher brain functions seems to be somewhat lacking at the moment. I... Harry please, I... I'm so close. 

"I know," Harry murmured and after one more kiss to those sensual lips, he sat back up between muscular legs that were currently rubbing themselves against his hips and thighs. "Trust me?" 

"Always." 

Harry took the discarded tube of lube and slicked both his hands, making the younger man sigh from relieve as the middle and index fingers of his right hand pushed back inside of him. The sigh quickly morphed into a shout as the fingers found and cradled the small bundle of nerves, without moving away. They remained in place, while the thumb started to massage the base of Scott's aching cock. Then Harry began to gently rock Scott lower body with his hand, not moving his fingers inside that tight channel but simply pressing them up and from side to side in a small, elliptical motion against the still cradled prostate. His other hand wrapped itself around Scott's hard flesh at the same time. 

Scott eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his hands were pulling and twisting the sheets almost hard enough to make the fabric tear. His back was arching off the bed and constant cries of pleasure that were bursting out from his lips, were probably loud enough to wake everyone still in sleep at the cryo bay. His whole body was shaking and without a warning he was coming, his body convulsed and his muscles clamped down hard around Harry's fingers, making the older man groan at the feeling, making him more than desperate to feel the same around his own neglected cock. 

"That's it, love... so beautiful," Harry sighed as he watched the younger man at throws of his orgasm, his left hand still coaching the thick ropes of hot, pearly essence out of Scott, most of it landing on the Pathfinder's chest and some of it - as the bursts finally weakened - dribbling on Harry's hand. He couldn't stop himself from bringing that hand close to his lips and liking the cum from his skin to find out what his lover tasted like. The flavor exploded on his tongue and instantly made him addicted to it. So good. 

Scott was floating on an ethereal cloud of bliss. He was trying to catch his breath again, force some air back into his poor lungs and every bone is his body felt like they had turned into a quivering jelly. What he had just experienced... it had been the most intense orgasm of his life and he had not been even fucked yet. Good god, if Harry could do that to him just with his hands, he might not survive the actual act of lovemaking. He whimpered weakly as he felt the older man pull his fingers out, leaving him feeling unbearably empty and as he opened his eyes, he saw the doctor stroking his own still hard cock a few times to relieve the pressure. The sight of it made Scott's now only half hard flesh give a valiant twitch of interest. 

"Fuck me, Harry," Scott gasped, unable to tear his gaze away from that impressive specimen. He wanted it, wanted it so bad, wanted it inside of him as deep as it could go, stretching him wide open. "Please? Take me... make me yours... now..." 

Something urgent and hot flashed in Harry's eyes and he let go of his own cock. "Turn around, on all fours," he said hoarsely and Scott was more than happy to oblige. There was click of the tube of lube again and then strong hands gripping the Pathfinders hips before a steel hard rod began to slowly push inside of him. He held his bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrated to the feeling of Harry's cock impaling him, claiming him and then helplessly sobbed out loud as the hard flesh rubbed over his prostate, which was still sensitive from the earlier ministrations. That sensitivity caused him to start getting hard again quicker than normal. 

"Are you okay, love?" concern was back in Harry's voice, which was otherwise husky from pleasure. "Did I hurt you?" 

Scott shook his head haphazardly and did his best to push back against the older man, trying to make him move. "Oh, God no," he groaned and reached back with his other hand, searching those strong hips behind him. "Harry, please... please, more..." Scott never could've believed how amazing it could feel to being taken like this, being filled by a thick and long, slippery flesh. The way he stretched tightly around it was a source of incredible pleasure all by itself. Hazily Scott thought that being a bottom might have just become his preferred preference when it comes to lovemaking and having Harry inside him... he would do absolutely anything to make sure that it would continue to happen again and again and again for the rest of their lives. 

There was hardly anything Harry could ever deny from this precious, precious man - a thing that he probably shouldn't ever admit to Scott - and did what his lover wanted. He took a firmer hold of Scott's hips and started thrust inside him, steady and forceful lunges that left them both moaning raggedly from the pleasure. Harry could feel his eyes roll back in his head from the feeling of the incredible tightness of Scott's body, the way that hot channel gripped his cock like a vise. Harry was overwhelmed by the feelings and sensations that were raging inside him. Never before in his life had sex felt like this, so fulfilling and intense, almost too intense. He couldn't believe how huge the difference was when you were actually with someone you loved; how that love colored every touch, every kiss, every sound... made everything thousand times better. What ever doubts he might have had before made no difference anymore; he could never give up Scott now, not ever. 

"Oh, Harry, yes.... harder, please harder..." Scott begged, moaning loudly every time the older man slammed his cock back in, hard and deep, way that made sparks shoot up Scott's spine. He was fully hard again, his aching cock swaying back and forth between his legs in the pace of Harry's thrusts and Scott started to think that he could come just like this, especially when every brush of Harry's cock over his prostate was sending him closer and closer to the release, one that would most likely be explosive enough to knock him out cold. 

Harry could hear from Scott's voice that the younger man was getting close and he knew that he himself wasn't too far behind. Suddenly the incredible image of Scott coming flashed in his mind and he knew that he wanted to see it again, wanted to look right into his lover's blue eyes as he poured himself inside that exquisite body. He forced himself to pull out, Scott's whiny protest emerging right after he did so. "Turn around, love. I want to see you," he panted roughly and helped Scott settle on his back again, watching as the Pathfinder quickly pulled up his legs, spreading them wide to make room for Harry to get back inside him. In the next moment the doctor was balls deep again. 

For a few minutes the only sounds in the room was the low, constant hum of the Hyperion, their moans and groans and the sounds of sweaty flesh slapping against sweaty flesh. Harry took hold of Scott's hands, pressing them against the mattress on both sides of the younger man's head, while he thrust inside Scott's body over and over again, his hips moving rhythmically like a powerful, relentless waves of a stormy ocean. Wanting to get even closer, Harry nudged Scott's legs even wider apart with his knees and heard Scott's hoarse shout of pleasure as his cock slid even deeper. He was as deep as he could possibly get and couldn't stop the low, long groan rising from his throat. The heat, the tightness, the sheer pleasure... 

Harry had never thought of himself having any kind caveman qualities but the way Scott surrendered to him, gave himself completely and without any inhibitions, set something free inside Harry, something fierce and possessive, primal. "You're mine!" 

Scott was almost too far gone for rational thinking but still managed to utter a response, simple and honest: "Yes... yes... yours, Harry... all yours... always yours... please..." 

To answer his lover's need, Harry sneaked his right hand between their bodies and gripped the younger man's cock firmly. It only took few quick strokes to make Scott howl from pleasure as he came, spurting hot liquid between them while his biotics flared in shimmering blue around him, his inner muscles contracting tightly around Harry's cock, triggering the doctor's own orgasm. Harry shouted as he emptied himself deep inside Scott's body, the release so powerful that it was almost painful in its intensity. After the spasms finally subsided and his body made a few more shallow thrusts, Harry collapsed down on top of Scott. He could hardly move but still had enough sense in his hazy mind to pull out from his lover's body and move to lay down next to him.

"You... okay, love?" Harry breathed shakily as the blue shimmer around Scott faded away and reached to pull his lover closer to himself. When there was no answer or movement, Harry panicked and quickly rose to up to lean on his elbow, to find out what was wrong. Scott was quiet, too quiet. Still, quick assessment told Harry that Scott was breathing easily and his heart was beating strong and steady. It seemed that he had just managed to make his young lover pass out. He shook his head with a warm, loving smile on his lips and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Scott's lips. "Scott? Time to wake up, love." 

It took a moment for Scott to come around but then his eyes fluttered open, the deep blues moving slowly to focus on Harry and a happy, satisfied smile began turning the corners of his mouth up. "Hey, you," Scott murmured softly and lazily pulled Harry closer into another kiss. "Mmm, you taste so good. I could kiss you forever." 

"You can, you know," Harry chuckled fondly. "Actually, I'm going to hold you to that." 

"Good." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I feel amaaaazing," Scott drawled, smile turning brighter and slowly stretched like a cat in the sun. Suddenly he froze and turned his head to look at Harry, lovely shade of red coloring his cheeks. "Harry, please tell me I didn't faint? I did... I did faint, didn't I? Oh god, this is so embarrassing... Could... could you just point me towards the nearest airlock, please?" 

Harry laughed happily and leaned down to silence Scott with a kiss. "Not embarrassing, love. I'm actually quite flattered. To be able to accomplish that in my age..."

Scott growled and quickly rolled, pushing the doctor flat on his back. "Stop that. I mean it, Harry. For the last time, you're not old," Scott countered sternly, tapping his index finger against the bronze skin on Harry's chest, the tone of his voice conveying more than clearly that he wasn't happy when Harry talked about himself that way and that it was complete Fiend shit anyway. "You're only fifty-five and no, I didn't need to check you files to know that. You're amazing man, strong and caring, brave... and so goddamn handsome that you nearly blinded me, when we first met back in the Milky Way." 

"Now, Scott..." 

"Nuh-uh, don't argue with me," Scott swiftly interrupted before the doctor could negate his words. At the same time he realized that they both still had his cum cooling on their skin and the feeling started to be less than pleasant. _Now that won't do at all._ "Hold that thought," Scott said before moving off the bed. "No, actually... don't hold that thought," he added over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned up before returning back to the bed to do the same for Harry. After that the damp towel flew to the floor and Scott made himself comfortable again in Harry's arms. 

"Ah, that's better. Now where was I?" 

Harry sighed contently as their legs entwined, warm bodies melted together and the younger man's head came to rest on his chest, silky brown hairs tickling his chin. "Blinded, I believe." 

"Mmm, yes, completely blinded." 

"Right." 

"It's true. Those incredibly green eyes of yours... But you were my dad's friend and I thought you could never be interested in me," Scott confessed, his fingers gently toying with Harry's chest hair. "So, I said nothing. Then, before Habitat 7, when I saw you wearing that armor in the Hyperion docking bay... God, I just wanted to tell my dad to go without me and then drag you somewhere private and jump your bones. You have no idea how freaking hot you looked." 

Harry could feel his throat tighten as he listened to Scott's words, that he had felt this way already back in the Milky Way and Harry hadn't known.... hadn't even dared to hope. But if he had, would it have made any difference? In all honesty, Harry couldn't say. Alec had still been alive but just like Scott, Harry also had already had feelings for the younger man back then and he wasn't all that sure that he would've been able to resist Scott, no matter that Alec probably would've kicked his ass for it. Not because of gender but well... because of everything else. 

_I'm sorry, Alec, my old friend_ , Harry thought, whishing that where ever Alec now was he could somehow hear him, _but I love your son. I will take care of him and I will make him happy. That I promise._

"...but you're mine now," Scott had kept talking without realizing that the older man's thoughts had momentarily been somewhere else, "and I'm never letting you go, Harry. No matter what happens, I'm not letting you go. So, I guess you're stuck with me now." 

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss on top of Scott's head. "I guess I am. Just promise me one thing?" 

"Anything."

Harry pulled the younger man more tightly against himself. "I know what Alec said to Cora but a few months before the launch we were in Armstrong on Luna. We could see the arks through the dome and I asked Alec if he was at all scared, of the unknown, the unexpected, the uncertainty... hell, I was.... but Alec just shook his head, got this calm little smile on his face and said: You know, taking your last breath on an uncharted world is the way to go."

"He said that?"

"Yeah," the doctor sighed and glanced at the stars shining through the window above them. "Just... please, please try not to follow his words, okay?" 

"Mmm, I promise to try not to."

"I guess that has to be enough." 

Scott basked in the wonderful warmth of Harry's body and yawned deeply, already halfway to sleep. "You know, Sara is going to be so happy for us when she finally wakes up," Scott's mumbling was accompanied by a small giggle. "And I already know someone I want her to meet. She have always had a week spot for men with accent." 

Harry frowned as he remembered that yes, there still was Scott's sister to think about. He had been so concerned about what Alec might have thought of them, that he had completely forgotten all about Sara. "Are you sure? Scott, the last thing I want is to cause a rift between you two." 

Scott patted the doctor's chest gently and smiled but didn't have the strength to open his eyes. "Trust me, I'm sure. She already knows how I feel about you." 

"Okay." 

"You worry too much, Harry," Scott murmured softly. "Now go to sleep because I fully expect a repeat performance in the morning, either in bed or in the shower. Floor's good too or the kitchen counter, I'm not picky." That earned Scott a deep, rumbling laughter from Harry and he smiled happily. Life was good. No, life was extremely good. 

"Oh, you're going to be the death of me, love." 

"But what a way to go."


End file.
